Hide and Seek
by WillefordBrooklynn
Summary: ONE SHOT. harry potter does an explicit photo shoot for wicked witch weekly then dissapears after its published what will happen when draco finds him. WARNING FLUFF HARRY/DRACO


**I most unfortunately do not own harry potter or any of its characters they all belong to the extremely amazing j.k. Rowling…**

**I also apologize for any mistakes made in advance.**

**Draco's pov**

No way! This cannot be happening. My owl just dropped of my wicked witch weekly magazine and none other than the chosen one, Mr. Goody Goody, Harry Potter was as nude as nude could be. Legs spread cock hard. I couldn't believe my eyes it was incredibly hot I just stared. After a minute I realized I was drooling. I slapped myself while trying to wipe the corner of my mouth. Yeah of course harry has been the subject of my wank for years I mean why not he is the single hottest wizard of all times. He's fit and tall and his eyes are gorgeous green orbs. His raven hair had that tosseled look like constant sex hair. Sometimes it as so hard for me to keep from pouncing on him in the hallway I mean nobody even knows I'm gay and I highly doubt the boy who lived is gay. Girls get handed to him on a silver platter. Why on earth would he ever want to be with a guy let alone me? I tried to mame him in the hallway I'm rude to him and his friend's ughhh…. I suck! I flopped onto my bed and opened the magazine. The first page I turned to as one of harry he was outside and he was touching himself stroking his cock and biting his bottom lip. I looked up from the picture and closed the curtains on my bed I cast a few privacy charms and I locked the curtains. He began to tweak his nipples my pants began to bulge I could feel my erection pulsing. My left hand was removed from the magazine and reached into my pants. I grasped my cock and stroked in time with Harrys picture. His head rolled back and his strokes sped up as did mine. I could feel a heat in my navel my movements became erratic as I came into my hand breathing Harrys name. I muttered a quick cleaning spell and removed the spells on my curtains just in time for blaise to barge in yelling.

"Draco you're not gonna believe this harry potter has gone missing nobody can find him the teachers are flipping out."

"What?" my heart skipped a beat frantic I jumped out of bed and raced through the common room and out to the great hall. Panic coursed through my veins how could he have gone missing voldemorts been dead for months. I screech to a halt at the doors. I search frantically for the bushy brown hair. I saw her in the corner with Dumbledore she seemed to be crying her shoulder were shaking and her head was in her hands. I bolted over to her and shook her.

"Granger ere is the last place you saw harry and waht were you talking to him about" she just looked at me a confused look plastered on her face. "Hurry granger!" I screamed.

"He was upset about a photo shoot he did for a magazine then he just ran off we r on the seventh floor"

I suddenly knew where he'd gone. When umbridge taught here and harry was tutoring kids for the DA. He spent a lot of time in the ROR. I once again took off running I'm sure leaving a sea of confused people behind me. I kept running though my lungs were burning. I had to find him. I almost ran into the wall were the entrance is I paced back and forth asking to see harry. A door popped up and I burst in.

"Holy shit Draco what are you doing in here"

"You wanna tell me why you just dropped off the face of the earth."

"You wanna tell me why you seem to care" he yelled back at me.

I was frozen when he spoke. "Well, I uhh…." I stammered. At this point I realized that I was standing in a bedroom. "Now what were you going to say to me Draco." I jumped harry was standing right behind me now. He snaked his hands around my waist and turned me around to face him. I looked into his eyes I've dreamt about those eyes for so long in the heat of the moment before I could stop myself I kissed him. My lips crushed into his I held nothing back h didn't pull away as I expected instead h melted into m grabbing my ass my hands twind into his raven hair. His hands reached up to unbutton my shirt. His chest as already bare so I as free to explore hi chest I tweaked his nipples with my fingers and he moaned into my mouth. He broke the kiss and pushed me to the overly large bed in the center of the room. I reached into my back pocket and vanished the rest of our clothes. He pounced on top of me and ground his hips into me I gasped the friction as amazing. His cock as hardening as he rubbed against me. I bit his neck on his pulse point and he ground harder on me.

"Gods harry ill you just fuck me already!"

"As you wish..." I suddenly felt coolness in my entrance he slid in a finger and my hips bucked beneath him. He laughed and slid in another finger and pumped them slowly I continued to buck it felt so fucking good. I felt him take out his fingers and I whimpered only to scream instead as he pushed his cock inside me. He paused for a minute.

"WELL MOVE DAMNIT!"

He began to thrust inside me suddenly I saw stars I guess I had screamed because harry said "we are lucky this room is sound proof"

He grasped my cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. "Oh shit Draco you so tight I'm gonna.a.a.a CUM! When harry said this it sent me over the edge and I spilled my seed all over his chest. He lay on top of me and I kissed his head.

"You know I didn't find out why you came to look here for me or why you care that I went missing "harry wispered.

Because I love you okay I always have and I always ill and when you went missing I got scared."

"I love you too" harry wispered before falling asleep on top of me.


End file.
